Kane has breast cancer
by Miss Pink April
Summary: Kane Phillips has never had it easy in Summer Bay, Kane's personal battle with his past! and prescent!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Kept Secret's

It was a breezy but warm day in summer bay the beach was busy as Kane and Kirsty were packing up after they had a romantic lunch on the beach they were heading back to Irene's house.

"Glad we had a bit of time to ourselves" "yeah me too" said Kane .He had a great big grin on his face, no one was home as they started kissing "mmm" as Kane was holding Kirsty close to as their sexual desire was getting out of control . "Hey don't get too carried away you just had a kidney transplant remember" yeah 3months ago".

"Can't hurt to do this" Kirsty pulled Kane into the bedroom,"Hey stop it that tickles". Kirsty giggled with delight. "How about this then "Mmm... hey that is good as" Kane was very careful as it was the first time they had made love since Kirsty got ill.

A few minutes later Kirsty came running out of the bedroom crying. "Hey babe what's the matter? "I didn't hurt you did I! Kane ran after her wrapped in a sheet. "No you did not hurt me" well er... what is it then? "What have I done to you babe".

He shouted through the bathroom door "I...I...felt a lump on you down you know where". Kirsty Opened the door you could she was very up set and was crying.

"K...Kane How long have you had it" as she was surprised at Kane's lack of shock "you... knew about it already didn't you". Yeah he said sheepish. "Well you have just had a transplant", "that's no excuse" Kirsty yelled running back to the bedroom slamming the door as she was so mad.

A little while later Irene came home you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. "Everything all right darl! She asked Kirsty.  
"Yeah every things fine" , "Can you tell Kane I have gone for a walk.  
"Kirsty if you don't mind me asking", "what is the matter you look shocking" "er... it's nothing".

"Are you sure...?" " yeah I am sure, as she went out. Irene put the kettle on for a cuppa she was pondering about what was the matter with Kane and Kirsty.

Ten minutes later Kane came out of the bedroom Irene could tell he had been crying. "Hey tell me to mind my own business but is everything alright between you two."

Well I do mind "has Kirsty said anything to you about me, "No all she said I'm going for a walk If Kane asks". With that he stomped out the beach house well I wonder what's got up his nose Irene mumbled."

Hey you will get took away talking to your self" as Tash and Robbie walked in. "What's a matter with Kane? He did not' look to happy.  
Beat's me I'm always the last to know what's going on in here."

"I don't know what's going off between those to but I hope they sort it out soon" as "I hate it when there is tension."

"Yeah so do I" Tasha and Robbie went up to her room. "Don't have the music on to loud. "What us! Tasha had a grin on her face." Where just going to finish some course work off."

later that day Kane was still in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone. The long walk had not made it any better he was still mad and upset about what to do next he was scared as well.

Irene came in with the weekly shopping." Can you give me a hand with the "shopping Kane"? He was sulking on the settee.  
You still could cut the atmosphere with a knife "Hey is anyone in there "as Irene was trying to got Kane's attention.

"Can you help me with the shopping " Please." "I don't know you have it so hard these days you young one's do don't you".  
"Come on off that backside and get the heavy stuff from the car" "please" "Yeah sure".

Kane looked so distracted, he was in a world of his own, he got up and was walking towards the door when Irene said "Look I hope you sort your problem out."  
"Look its no of your flaming business" Kane told her as he stormed out of the house to find Kirsty.

She was down at the Diner "hi babe"", can I have a coffee please Alf" asked Kane as he sat down. "Sure mate in a minute".  
"I'm really sorry about not telling you about my lump" Sorry?" I found out or sorry you haven't done anything about it? "Both" said Kane. He was embarrassed talking about it in the diner.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow to see Flynn?  
"Don't you trust me? No its not that" "I... assumed as your my husband you would want me there." raising her voice again, "Look I said I will go and see Flynn and I will go and see him."

"So drop it Babe please", I don't want to fight about it here." You know what Colleen is like for sticking her beak in."

"Here's your coffee" said Alf "hey where you off to. Kane nearly knocked the coffee out of Alf's hand." Stuff your coffee was the sun doesn't shine" said Kane "Hey mind your manners," said Alf. He stormed off out the diner nearly knocking Irene off her feet as he went past her.

"Kirsty went red. "Sorry about that". "He has a lot on his mind."  
" Yeah he's not the only one"", we all have are own problem's". "We don't carry on like a bear with a sore head."

Irene came up to Kirsty to see what problem was with Kane, but a tearful Kirsty walked past her "you all right". "I'm fine thanks", as she ran after Kane.

"Don't ask" Alf said to Irene "young us today no manners" "why what's happened" "Kane needs to learn how to talk to his elders" You should have seen him at home earlier having a right old ding dong with me and then stormed out of the house".

Later that evening when Irene had got back "I'm sorry what said to you" said Kane "what ever it is you had better sort it out between you"," Its not good for her all this shouting.

"Go on what you waiting for" go and see the poor girl" "thanks" Irene said Kane. "Hi" he said sheepishly to Kirsty around the bedroom door, "I'm sorry for snapping" I... wanted to deal with this my way.

"It is always your way" "how we deal with personal things"." I'm really sorry," he said creeping with a kiss. "I love you Kirsty", "well try and see it from my point of view for once" they carried on kissing.

Kane got up early the next morning to go for a jog he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Alf."

I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did" "No your right you shouldn't have"", I hope you sorted your problems out "Er... yeah getting there" thanks.

"Got to go" as Kane spotted Flynn up ahead. "Flynn can I have a word mate". "Sure you can what's up".

"It's well er..."you see er...kind of embarrassing". I found this lump down below" Kane went red with embarrassment", come to the surgery later and I have a look for you"", thanks," said Kane jogging off.

Later that day he went to see Flynn. "Hi come on in" Kane went red. "Right a brief history about this lump" "er... yeah"", how long you had it","I noticed a couple of months ago just before Kirsty had her transplant from her mum".

" Why did you leave it for so long" "Haven't you seen all the posters and promo's." Are you dying from embarrassment today?" It is only a two minutes examination".

"I can't get it through to you young people today can I?" It is not worth losing you life for is it?" Do not forget I have been there done it a thousand times it is my job. "Enough of the lecture".

Any discharge or pain? "Er ...no" Right lets have a look shall we jump on the bed" Flynn locked the door. "Your hands are cold", "sorry should have warned you" as Flynn examined him", right get dressed and I will tell you what I think it is.

"Well doc what's the verdict"? I think it might be a cyst. "I'm sending you for some tests"", what kinder tests." "Well some blood tests, ultra sound as soon as possible".

"How is Kirsty doing"? "She's fine thanks for asking". Kane thanked Flynn but tried to open the door, he forgot the door was locked. "Sorry mate" as Flynn unlocked the door."

Try and not worry over the test's will you", they are routine test's I am asking for.

"Thanks I will try". Kane could not get out of the surgery quick enough


	2. Chapter 2

Get Off My Ball's

When Kane got to the hospital he was shaking with fear and was numb he did not hear his name being called out. "Kane Phillips please" said the male doctor even louder "Oh... erm... I'm here," Kane said.

He was so relived it was a male. Hey it's not that bad it's only an ultrasound" as he could see the fear on Kane's face.  
"Put this gown on, take off your bottom clothes, and lay on here. With your head up here" "I will be back in a minute".

A few minutes later Kane was laying on the bed "this will be a bit cold" as the Doctor put the gel on him it made Kane jump as the doctor did the ultrasound.  
Kane was trying to make out all the weird blobs on the screen, but he could not.

Make out what was right and wrong. A few minutes later "All done now mate" as he handed Kane some tissue to clean himself up. He went and got dressed again.

Next, it was to have his bloods done, finally yet importantly, it was down to x-ray thankfully he did not have to wait to long. This way and put on this gown you can leave your underwear on then lay a young radiographer "come on the table please".

While he was doing that he over heard the radiographer asking a colleague "is this right they are testing for cancer", Kane went very pale and light headed.

He could not take in what he heard them saying a short time later it was time for the x ray is "all done." "You can get dressed" Kane just stumbled of the table in a daze.

Well he had not realised these test's he was having, could and would change the rest of his life. He found himself crying. "Come on man pull yourself together" as he splashed cold water on his face.

All he could think about was they had only been married a few months. He got in his car and drove to one of his and Kirsty's favourite places. They used to meet in secret, he rather missed these places.

Cause they did not need to hide anymore. He felt sad the rock's where a particular favourite if his, they had many great carefree times there.

He always went there to think and cry to himself. He knew no one really goes out there. He felt safe he could show his emotion's without been seen. He broke down as he had never had done in a long time.

This was reality sinking in and what if is what if it was Cancer, He wanted Kirsty to find some one else. He did not want to be a burden to her.

He had fallen asleep it was late afternoon; he woke up in a daze. Great Kirsty would be wondering where he was as he should have met her for a late lunch break. Scott would not be best pleased Kane missed the whole afternoon off work. He had a headache from al the crying. As he set, off back to the Bay.

Kirsty was looking for Kane, "Scott have you seen Kane?" Scott was not happy "no I have not seen him"." He had better have a dam good excuse"", why he missed a charter"", which I had to cover on my day off".

I am sorry Scott Kirsty was even more worried. She almost started to cry, her mind started to wonder, as he had not phoned her since he told her about some routine test's Flynn asked him to go to the hospital for that afternoon.

Kirsty went all pale." You all right Kirsty?" "Err... yeah sorry he had to go and see Flynn" and go to the hospital for some tests"". What kind of test's? "Err..."." Look it doesn't matter but he could have at least phoned me," added Scott. Tell him he owes me one".

"Yeah will do" This was so not like him, he was over three hour's late meeting her". Kane where are you? She was cursing him, while she walked across the beach. She sat down and was drawn to the sea, as it was a very calm. Unlike her stomach, she fell into a daze.

Kirsty jumped out of her Skin when she felt someone give her a big hug." "Kane where the hell have you been" Do you realise what you have put me this last three hour's. "Scott is so mad at you too", "O my god I should have done a charter run this afternoon" "Yeah you forgot to phone him", "like you forgot to phone me as well".

"I'm sorry babe it was nothing just routine test's"", you have been to the hospital enough just lately" "You would have been board hanging around" "Hey I am sorry for getting you all upset babe" He kissed her again. "Hey it will take more than a kiss she teased him.

NO More Lie's Babe

It was a few days later Kane and Kirsty were enjoying a little break in the city, "I want you to meet someone else if I have Cancer and don't make it." Look Mr Kane Phillips don't you ever talk like that again" "Do you here me" Kristy was very angry and upset "sorry babe I promise".

It was soon time to go back to Bay and back to work and part time to school" "hey look who back from skiving" said Leah as they entered the Diner". Haven't you had those twins yet" "I'm going tomorrow to be induced" I can't wait".

"I have just come for my craving of local gossip" before I have these two" "and had better get a double helping of carrot cake"." Hope you feeling a little better." "Yeah not bad thanks Kirsty said." I had better let you love birds get on" "good luck" thanks need all the good luck to push these little buggers out".

Kirsty was still in bed when the phone rang "Hi Kane I was hoping it was going to be you" said Flynn. "Can you come down to see me at the surgery as soon as possible" "yeah sure I can" said a very pale Kane, he knew it must be bad New's he said to him self "I will be there in about twenty minutes".

Kane didn't want to disturb Kirsty as she was still asleep thankfully Colleen was not at the surgery when he got there." Come on in mate" Kane couldn't get in quick enough "There is good and not so good news I have to tell you" "firstly the good news the lump you have is a cyst" "thank god" "he gulped hard. But what's  
"The not so good News.

"Well the x- ray's you had showed something in your chest"  
"what do you mean" "something in my chest" "They are not sure yet" "that's why you need more tests", what kind of other tests" "An a MRI scan it's booked for 2pm this afternoon".

"Okay thanks Flynn" hey try and not worry try and not worry".  
"It's easy for you your not having these test's" "I'm taking Kirst with me", Flynn was surprised at this .Kane saw this on Flynn's face "no more secrets we promised each other".

Kirsty and Kane were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital when Flynn came to wish them luck "thanks" "Hey what you so happy about" "Leah has just had a boy and girl at 12pm""congratulations mate" "yeah" said a tearful Kirsty "Thanks you guys" Kirsty kissed and Kane gave him a manly hug, (if there is such a thing hey but were in fan fic after all anything can and does happen.

"Mr Kane Phillips please "come on lets get it over with" "hi there mate get changed in to this while I set up" Kirsty said "I will give you a hand if you want" giving Kane a cheeky wink. He went red "err... no I think I will manage babe."

A few minutes later the radiographer told Kane what he was doing, "am going to put a canula in your hand". "So we can put a very small amount of radioactive dye in" "so it can pick up the images up much better on the MRI".

"How long will it take?" asked Kane", about 30minutes? Okay ready," "yeah ready" said Kane ,"just got to put this shield on your wedding tackle, "can't have that getting zapped with the magnetic rays can we now," said Kirsty with a nervous laugh, Kane was embarrassed once more, "there all done the results will go to your own doctor in about 10 days to two weeks".

Your Never Far Away From Your Past

It was just a normal day in Summer Bay Jesse and waiting for Hayley to come to work she was late again," I finished ten minutes ago Hayley" "sorry Jesse" "well why break a habit your always late just lately.

"Hayley didn't look too pleased with what Jesse was saying to her "hey what about the times I covered for you do not take your bad mood out on Me." she said as she walked off to work, she was really pissed off with Jesse.

At Irene's Tash was worried about what everyone knew and was saying about her mum, as she had just watched the tape. Later at the Sutherland's Henry and Max where falling out, about "Tasha's mum was a real slaper and I'm glad she's dead so she can't wreck anybody else's life.

"Take that back Max", said to Henry "Tasha has no mum. How would you feel having no parent's who you could turn to," "she has Irene" "but that's not the same as having the real thing"? They did not realise that Tasha was at the door; she had come to see Robbie, and heard everything Max went after her.

"I'm sorry about what you heard back there it can't be very nice not having your mum to turn to" "well you kinder get used to it Irene's fantastic" "Hey your in the same boat as me" "well Rhys is my uncle.

At the diner Alf was rushed of his feet ,with Leah not there Irene was helping serve and take orders ,and do the till while Colleen was doing what she does best, yanking about other peoples life's. I do not know how you have put up with her, all this time said Irene, "you switch off after a while," Alf told her.

Later that evening at Irene's it was tea time, Robbie was staying for tea as he was comforting Tasha ,Kane and kirsty were kissing, "hey stop it "said Robbie pretending to hurl "Hey your only jealous, "said Kirsty".  
After tea shall we go and see the baby's," Irene said to everyone "that would be great", said Kirsty.

Kane gave her a concerned look, "hey I can not avoid seeing baby's for ever, Kane" "are you sure it's not too soon!" NO it's not", said Kirsty. With a tear running down her face, "hey babes don't cry" as Kane held her tight.

It was a very quiet car journey to Sally and Flynn's, "HI you guy's come on in "said Sally, Flynn was feeding Paul and Sally was changing Pippa "they are tiny sweet things aren't they," said Irene.

"Yeah there beautiful," said Kirsty. Ten minutes later "Come on you lot they have enough visitors without us clogging up there house", Irene said to Tash and Robbie.

"Thanks for coming, these two are getting spoilt already, with all the stuff you got them" "no worry's" said Irene kissing Sally and Flynn, "bye take care of your self's get all the sleep you can", "thanks" Irene.

"You can come closer you know, "said Sal to Kane "yeah I'm alright over here," said Kane he had gone sweaty and pale ,Flynn could see Kane didn't look to good ,so not to scare Kirsty he got up and told her to feed Paul, while Kirsty was that busy she didn't see Flynn help Kane outside .

Kane was shaking and breathing so fast, he thought he was going to faint, "Okay mate" as Flynn sat him down on a chair", nice slow deep breaths in out in out". "Awe god I feel all funny". "Kane breathe nice and slow", "err... Think I'm going to spew" "err... I feel all dizzy everything's a blur."

Flynn knew it was a panic attack," okay put your head between your knees concentrate on your breathing mate" "In out in out...

Hey I wonder where those to have gone, said Kirsty "probably having a man to man chat, "said Sally nervously as she had seen the state of Kane ,as Flynn took him outside, Sally put a sleeping Pippa in her mosses basket.

"Back in a minute", said sally as she went outside to see if Kane was all right, she could see he was not. "Thank god", said Flynn "can you get me a paper bag and glass of water.

She went back in the house and told Kirsty that they were outside, as Kane wasn't very well, with that Kirsty rushed out."

Hey babe what's a matter with him he's breathing all funny" Flynn "its okay" "he is having a panic attack," Flynn told a very worried Kirsty. Sally came back with the things," right Kane listen to me I want you to breath, nice and slow in to this bag" "that's it nice and slow," Sally went back into the house as one of the baby's was crying.

About ten minutes later Flynn was helping, a still pale, and shaky Kane back in  
the house Sorry about that"", hey it's not your fault you were ill", said Sally and Kirsty. Flynn asked Kane, "Do you know what triggered your attack" "err...I kind of know "he said all embarrassed." Hey you don't have to tell us, if you don't want to."

" Do you want me and Sally to go" "no I would like you to stay," said Kane. "It was seeing you with the babies", he started to get up set again", sorry I...I...  
You know what I think", said Flynn "you have bottled up all your feelings with kirsty getting ill, and then you found her when she lost the baby, and the transplant.  
It is no wonder you are in this state.

You haven't let yourself grieve properly the stress has just built up until your body couldn't handle it." "Hey babe I'm sorry," said Kirsty she had tears in her eyes.  
"It's not your fault" said Flynn "All the support goes to the mother when a miscarriage happens, and the father gets very little attention" "I think some grief counselling might help," said Flynn.

"Here we go a nice hot cuppa, ah... just what the doctor ordered", said Flynn" thanks Sal. They continued chatting for about two hours, about how life was as horrible for Kane as he grew up." Right we had better go, and let you enjoy your babies in peace.

Thanks again" "no problem", said Flynn "take care,"" thanks we will "said Kirsty "Poor thing said Sally as they drove off, "yeah lets hope he will take up the offer of counselling".


End file.
